Dear Carter,
by StrawberryJammer
Summary: First fanfiction, flames are welcome. Basically a letter from Sadie to Carter explaining why she is moving in with Anubis. Sister/Brother fluff. If you don't like fluff, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Carter,

I know you are freaking out right know, and have probably sent Zia to do some damage control. But trust me, I wouldn't to anything to hurt you! I love you Chicken Man, (Sorry, I couldn't resist.) But unfortunately, my heart belongs to more than one person. I love him Carter, I know you don't really trust him because he's a God but understand that I have made sacrifices for you as well. I didn't exactly love Zia when I first met her. I know we hit it off afterwards, but still, there is time for you and Anubis to bond ! A Guys night out, or something. Anyway, going to live in a realm of gloom doesn't sound like me, I know. I also know that you'll have my best interests at heart when you come to retreive me, but don't. I belong here Carter, just like you belong with Zia. If Anubis does, for whatever reason, dump me than I will return to you as soon as I possibly can. . Let me go, and I promise I'll come visit. I know you feel a natural protectiveness of me because of the whole baby sister thing, but I need you to know that I can take care of myself. Please don't base that off of previous experiences, just trust me. Pure trust in its best form.

Sincerely,

Your eloquent sister, Sadie Kane.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sadie,

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Sorry, had to let that one out.

But even though I don't trust Anubis, I definitely trust you. We've already had "The Talk." and I'm pretty sure I got through to you…. Well, I really hope I did. I am angry with you for leaving me a freaking note to explain that your moving in with your God-boyfriend and leaving the 21st nome for good! A note, Sadie? Really? That's almost as bad as breaking up with someone over a text message. But I need you to promise me one thing,

That if Anubis so much as looks at you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, I'm going to come kick his sorry ass.

Ahem, now that that is settled, I have, as you can see, enclosed some things that you left back at home, and a gift from some of the trainees at the 21st nome. The stuffed penguin is from Felix, he made it himself. You could probably tell from the off center beak and cross eyes. The vial contains a potion that can heal any sickness, no matter how bad, that's from Jaz. Walt gave you 2 gifts, one of them is the Asking Alexandria concert t-shirt and the other is in a box, he charmed it so that when you open in it'll pop out, it's a new electric guitar. After all those gifts, you probably don't think much of mine, it's a pair of new combat boots. But I put some spells on them (With Cleo's help.) So now they are fire poof.

In closing, I'd like to let you know that you will definitely be missed around here, I mean it Kite-Girl.

I love you,

Carter Kane.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:  
>So sorry i havent updated, been so busy with schoolwork and things of that nature. But here is the next chappie. thank you Piper-Weasly for your hilarious idea, and i hope you all enjoy.<p>

Dear Carter,

I'm coming home. Before you can say I told you so, I'm going to tell you why.

My boyfriend has a wife.

And a kid.

His wife is some dunce named Anput ( Seriously, who names their kid Anput? Its almost as bad as Ptah.) and his kids is a toerag named Kebechet. I mean, don't you think that he might've told me? Like we'd be having tea, or something, and he could perhaps say, "By the way Sadie, since we're living together, I think you should know that I have a wife and a kid!" and to think that I almost let him borrow my combat boots. When I come home I don't want a single word out of your mouth about this. Not one. Our trainees are not to know about it either. Especially Walt. Just tell them that I missed my darling brother and didn't think I was ready to live on my own. (They won't buy that of course, but insist on it please.) But Carter its true, I've missed you immensely. Your incessant fact spouting. Your pathetic snoring. Your terrible fashion sense. I expect you didn't give my room to Felix, no matter how much he begged. At least I hope you didn't. (I've been having nightmares about cannibal penguins.)

See you soon,

Sadie Kane


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Sorry this chappy took awhile. I had to send it to my new beta for reviewing. This chapter will mostly be about Sadie's reaction to Kebechet (Anubis's daughter) and Anput (His wife). You should read the previous chapters before you read this.**

**_3The Story Starts Here 3 -_**

"Sadie, listen to me!" Anubis pleaded with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"I've heard enough from you," Sadie said, shoving her items angrily into her suitcase while choking back tears.

"Anput and I aren't exactly dating," Anubis said, trying to reason with her.

Sadie looked at him in disbelief. "No, you're just married, that's all," said Sadie, unable to hold back her tears as one slipped down her cheek.

"Sadie, don't cry. Please."

Sadie sniffed. "Leave. Get out of my life. Then I won't cry," she said.

Anubis looked at her in desperation. "What do I have to do to for you to forgive me? I'll do practically anything!"

Sadie glared at him, a strong fire burning in her eyes. "What you have done is unforgivable. You led me on and made me think that we could be happy together, live

together, raise a family, and maybe even get married!"

"We can do all those things! In Egypt, you're allowed to have more than one wife!" Anubis said earnestly, having good intentions.

Sadie looked aghast. "Not only are you dishonest, but you're also an insolent toerag."

Anubis shook his head rigorously. "Sadie, no, please! Don't leave, stay. I'll make Anput leave!"

Glancing at Anubis, Sadie decided that she was going to make him pay. Just a little.

"Once I leave this room, I'm going to my dad and telling him everything that happened here," Sadie announced. "Considering he's your boss, it won't exactly be the best thing for your career. Tonight, I'm going to write a letter to Carter Kane and Zia Rashid, some of the youngest but most powerful magicians ever. They won't be too pleased with you either. And I'll be sure to notify Amos Kane, the most powerful magician in the world. Finally, Bast, the cat goddess who fought Apophis for so many years and lived to tell the tale, will have you as a new target. So watch your back, Anubis, because I have so many connections that I would sleep with one eye open if I were you."

And then she walked out and slammed the door in his face.

That felt pretty good.


	5. Chapter 5

"My little band of freak magicians! I'm home!" I yelled from the entrance of the 21st nome. I lugged in my suitcase and waited for the friendly faces to come out and greet me. Soon enough all my little ducks in a row that I'd come to be very fond of were running down the stairs still in their pajamas.

"Sadie!" yelled Cleo, a darling girl who was also a favorite of mine, "We were only expecting you tomorrow! Why have you come early?", her wide brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Why, aren't you happy to see me?" I teased, playfully. I couldn't bring myself to tell them yet. It was a little too soon.

"Of course we are!" she said throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled and gave her a small squeeze. Felix squished himself in the middle of us and we all laughed.

"Sadie!" yelled Jaz ( a/n: That's right, its my name.) from somewhere in front of me. I gently detached myself from Felix and Cleo.

She hugged me to, and whispered in my ear. "Carter told me what happened. We'll have the break up ceremony as soon as possible."

I growled, "Carter you little-"

Jaz cut me off before I could swear, "Don't be to hard on him. I used my… feminine abilities…." I burst out laughing at the thought of sweet innocent Carter being seduced. Jaz joined in with the giggles and not to long after I heard a gruff voice from behind us.

"if you have a joke, please tell." I spun around to face Walt. The only person I felt hesitant about seeing. A terrible thought crossed my mind.

"Jaz, please tell me-"

She quickly cut me off, "No, no I didn't tell."

I breathed a sigh of relief and awkwardly hugged Walt. From behind us I could make out Jaz giving me a thumbs up and winking a lot. I rolled me eyes.

"I missed you." I said, carefully, I was walking on a mine-field here.

"I missed you too." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't totally angry at me for picking Anubis over him. I smiled and took in Walt's usual scent of sweat and peppermint. Suddenly, I heard a cough from behind me. I knew that cough.

"Carter!" I yelled ambushing him. "I had missed him profusely for the month I'd been gone, But I'd never tell him that. I threw my arms around him and squeezed, finally feeling at home.

"S-sadie… can't …. Breathe…." Carter choked out.

I loosened my death grip on him, "Sorry," I said softly just holding him for a while. My only brother. The dorkiest person that ever walked the face of the planet was the only one who could make me feel better right now.

"Oh, Carter." I said into his ear.

"I'm going to kill him. I hope you know that." Carter said.

I giggled, "I thought you might."

I heard a voice from beside me, I recognized it as Zia's and I gave her a hug as well.

It was way too good to be home!


	6. Chapter 6

Anubis looked into the mirror, wondering exactly what was going on right now. He was dressed in street clothes, trying to pluck up the courage to go to the 21st Nome and… well…. try and win Sadie back. But the problem was, Sadie's threats were not to be taken lightly. Already, he was suffering from the harsh words she had spat in his face. Osiris, the lord he'd devoted himself to for many years, the closest thing to a father figure for him, had been rather cool to him lately. He could only assume that Sadie had said something to him about what had happened. Anubis had hoped he would understand that his heart belonged to Sadie, but Osiris was a lot more like Julius Kane than Anubis had thought. Amos Kane, though away from work, was very fond of the children and would not be happy if he found out that Anubis had broken—it was too soon for Anubis to even think about that…. Then there was Walt.

Anubis admitted that he had been spying on Sadie through a scrying bowl and had become familiar with this "Walt" character. Needless to say, Anubis didn't like him at all. He was always laughing with Sadie, providing her comfort, and touching her. This bothered Anubis immensely. He was the only one who was allowed to touch Sadie. But the MOST devastating thing out of all of the above reasons was that Sadie seemed to be equally fond of Walt. He couldn't help think that all this time, her heart had really belonged to someone else. But he knew of Walt's condition, and he knew of the fate that lay ahead of him. Walt and Sadie could not last; Walt was cursed. He would die soon. The only thing keeping Anubis from speeding up the process was that if Walt died, Sadie would be absolutely devastated. Unless he was wrong—and he was hardly ever wrong when it came to Sadie—she really loved Walt. Right now, Walt was providing her with a sense of happiness that few people could give Sadie.

Suddenly he heard a light giggle from behind him. Oh, god. Anput. He began to massage his temples, for Anput's voice often gave him a headache.

"Ohhh Anubyyyy!" she whined from the threshold. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes, _dearest._" He spat out the last part.

"I'm hungry, and there is a wonderful luncheon today at Horus's place. Won't you join me?" she whined in her squeaky voice.

Anubis winced. "Horus? You know how I feel about him, dear," he said for the hundredth time. Anput had been forcing him to be more social lately. Everyone knew Anubis lacked in the social department.

"But Jackal face,"—that had to be the most ridiculous pet name she had come up with yet—"it's so gloomy down here," she pouted.

'_Should have thought about that before you agreed to marry the guy who spends his life in a palace of gloom,'_ he thought irritably.

"Plus," she began, "Isis will be there and it's been forever since we've had a good chat."

Anubis sighed. If Isis was going to be there, then this thing was practically a done deal. "All right, love. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out front," he said warily.

As Anubis dressed, he couldn't help but take out his scrying bowl to get a peek of Sadie before he left. He spoke an incantation and saw she was in Walt's room. This caught his attention.

Frozen with horror, he witnessed the scene inside the scrying bowl.

"_Sadie, you know I don't have much time left, and I want you to know something," said Walt._

"_Walt?" Sadie choked out. "It's a bit soon, Walt. Please."_

"_Sadie, it will always be a little too soon. Someday in the near future I won't be able to say this. I love you." He looked into her eyes and leaned forward._

Anubis yelled a quick, "No!" And despite the fact that he was only wearing his Superman boxers, he flashed out of the Duat and made a beeline for the 21st Nome.

Their lips were a millimeter away from touching when….

"ANUBIS?" they both shouted in unison.


	7. Chapter 7 FINALE :D

**Hey! Guess what? I'm not dead! School sucks. Just kidding, I love school :) Sometimes...**

**Anyway, last chapter! I know you're all crying! I might write an epilogue if you beg on your knees ;)**

**Love,**

**Jaz**

I stared incredulously at the sight before me, not quite believing my eyes. The god of the dead was in Walt's room. The worst part was, all he was wearing were his Superman boxers...

I glanced from Walt to Anubis several times. They both looked pretty angry, and I couldn't help but think that they were fighting over me. ME. Sadie Kane. With horrible acne, thin hair, and a unceremoniously flat chest.

I decided to speak, because contrary to popular belief, award/tension-filled silence wasn't my favorite thing in the world. I put on my best angry face, remembering that I was supposed to want to murder Anubis right now... but... I just... couldn't. Looking into those deep brown eyes, I felt like I was swimming in chocolate. As much as I hated to admit, that face still gave me the whirlies.

'Come on, Sadie,' I said to myself, 'Anger. Murderous. He just stole the last Mars Bar from your private stash...'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled in Anubis's general direction... If I looked at him, I would fall to pieces and beg him to take me back.

"I was about to ask the same question," Walt said. I could practically feel the ice in his tone.

Both of us stared expectantly at Anubis. Then the answers started pouring out.

"." Anubis had a desperate look in his eyes, one that I'd never seen before. He was usually strong and independent, knowing exactly what to do in the toughest of situations. But instead of seeing that reflected in his eyes, the only thing I saw was a scared teenage boy experiencing his first real heartache.

As this "ah-ha!" moment washed over me, Carter and Zia burst through the door.

I assumed that they'd heard me shout "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" at Anubis and come to see what all the ruckus was about. But it seemed as if we had interrupted something very important. Carter's shirt was half undone and Zia's hair was totally wild. They had each other's weapons and were both panting, even though they would've only had to run a hallway's distance... And Carter thought _I_ needed the talk...

As soon as Carter saw Anbuis, something set off in him and he charged the god, holding Zia's staff in front of him. I stared disbelievingly at the stupid boy.

He was throwing curses left and right at Anubis and Anubis was doing his best to dodge them. Unfortunately, his best was pretty damn good. Finally, Zia grabbed the back of Carter's shirt and yanked her staff out of his hands.

"Achae Hallah!" As far as I could tell, the harsh words she directed at Carter meant "ignorant idiot boy". At times, I loved Zia.

"What do you want, Jackal Boy?" said Carter. Even in this bad-ass states, his insults were lamer than Anubis's Superman boxers.

Anubis stared at me; I refused to meet his eyes.

"Sadie!" Anubis said, irritated, "Look at me. Please." The note of desperation in his voice was evident.

I forced myself to look up at him. He looked exactly the same as he had the day I'd met him. His curly hair hadn't grown a lick; his teenage-like features remained perfectly intact. For a moment, it felt as if we were back in the Hall of Judgement again, sitting on a bench made of toilet paper and talking about feathers and modern courtship rituals. But just as quickly as the moment came back to me, it left, broken by Walt's voice.

"Sadie," Walt growled, "can Carter and I maim this man now?" Sounds of assent from Carter encouraged Walt enough to stand up. I took a breath; I was ready. Ready to forgive Anubis. Holding Walt back, I placed a hand on his muscled chest, one that I'd never feel or see again.

"I believe you, Anubis. I know you're sorry, I know you're desperate, and I'm positive that you are still in love with me," I said, stepping closer to Anubis with each sentence. We both leaned, but Carter cleared his throat, interrupting an almost-kiss moment. Zia was right; Carter was the biggest Achae Hallah that there ever was.

"Will you come back to the Underworld, and you know, live with me again?" asked Anubis hopefully.

"You betcha," I said, playfully poking him in the shoulder. I was painfully aware of Walt's bittersweet expression behind me. As much as I just wanted to hop on Anubis's back and ride down to the Underworld, I knew that I had to face Walt sooner or later.

"Walt," I began hesitantly, "you are the greatest guy ever! You're sweet, considerate, and pretty hot. Plus, for a while there there, I thought I might be in love with you... But I just really, really, liked you..." I said.

He looked disappointed, but I could tell that he wanted me to be happy. This was where I was supposed to be.

"Well then," I said, staring at the people around me. I loved all of them, but in the end, I had made my choice. I also had a sneaking suspicion that it was the right one. I turned to Carter and Zia and threw my arms around them both.

"I'll write," I whispered in their ears.

"You better," Carter said. I could feel Zia smiling into my shoulder. I finally detached myself from my family and turned to Anubis.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded in assent. Astounded I was actually doing this, I grabbed his hand and we were off. I thought it was time for me to meet this Anput.

**I'll make an epilouge if you BEG. **

**-Jazzzinator**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes. I did write an epilouge. Becuase you all begged. Also because I was bored. So here ya go!**

Sadie plopped herself down on the first couch she saw once she reached the Hall of Judgement. I grinned.

"So.. Where is this Anput character anyway?" She asked me, pretending to look bored. But I knew the slight set of her jaw that signified she was irritated.

"I think she's at a party but.. Sadie she knows a lot of people that could make your life miserable... So why don't you let me handle this one?" I said, knowing the answer before I asked the question. She raised her eyebrows, and I grimaced.

Suddenly a small voice rang out from the end of the hall.

"Daddy!" the voice yelled. I knew who this voice belonged to, Kebechet my daughter. Sadie crinkled her eyebrows and looked around for the owner. I chewed on my lip I like Kebechet. She's shy, adorable, and makes me realize that not everyone has a crappy childhood like me.

Kebechet emerges from behind the scales pulling Amit the Devourer on a leash. Ammit and her were best friends, crazy lion-crocodile-hippo thing loved her. She froze when she saw Sadie.

Sadie's Point of View

Anubis's daughter was absolutely huggable. She had small rounded features, a tiny button nose, tiny pink lips, cocoa brown skin, and Long black hair that was done in 2 braids. My expression visibly softened.

After a couple moments of silence Anubis scooped her up and spun her in a circle. She began to giggle and threw her tiny arms around his neck. I found myself smiling, even though I was supposed to hate that relationship.

Anubis pulled away from his daughter for a moment to say, "Kebechet, this is Sadie. She's my.." his voice faultered.

"Friend." I helped him out. I couldn't bear to tell this little girl that I was taking her daddy away from her.

I slowly got up and made my way towards the god of the dead and his daughter.

"Hello Kebechet. May I ask how you got so messy?" I say with a small smile.

She gives a girlish giggle, "Ammit and I were playing in mom's garden! She might have to replant the tulips now though..." she grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Naughty girl!" Anubis says giving her a poke to the stomach, she squeals.

"Sadie," she says turning her head towards me, "how come you talk funny?" She asked with the innocence of a 6 year old.

"Kebs! Thats not nice!" Anubis scholded.

"Don't be such a Debby Downer Jackal head," I say earning a giggle from Kebechet, "I talk funny because I'm from a far away land called the United Kingdom. Everybody there talks funny."

As soon as I finish my sentence a flash comes from somewhere near the couch I was sitting on, and I whip around. There in front of me, I can only assume is Anput. She is pretty, I'll give her that, but she was that wierd kind of pretty like her eyes were to close together and her nose was scrunched up looking as if she'd smelled something bad.

"ANUBIS! YOU BEYOND EMBARRASSED ME TODAY!"

"Oh gods." I heard Anubis mutter, shaking his head. "Here we go."

"HORUS, ISIS, NEPHYTHS! EVERYBODY WAS ASKING WHY I DIDN'T BRING A DATE! I WENT TO ONE OF ISIS'S PARTIES STAG! STAG! OF COURSE, I FIGURED YOU'D BE COMING LATER! SO I SAID THAT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DIDN'T COME? WHO'S THAT BLONDE GIRL NEXT TO YOU!" she says finally acknowledging my presence.

"Anput," Anubis took a big breath, "You are a whiny, superficial, arrogant, air-headed idiot! I am sick of you, and I'm filing a... " he trailed off and turned to me, "what do you call it?" he whispered. I laughed, "Divorce." I responded.

"I'm filing a divorce." he said triumphantly. He turned to me, "Sadie, I love you and everything but the only way this would work is if you agreed to have Kebechet here sometimes." He said, I recognized a pleading look in his eyes.

"Its fine with me. By the way, in mortal world thats called joint custody." I explained

"Great, thanks." he said then turned to Anput again. "I also want joint custody over Kebechet."

All this while Anput had just been standing there. Gaping at us. She finally spoke up.

"You know what? That's just fine with me! You had fleas anyway! You were always boring and you aren't even that cute!" with those last totally lame insults she flashed herself out of our home and to Gods know where to complain to Gods know who.

Anubis gently set down Kebechet and turned to me, "Soo... what now?" he asks, that mischevious glimmer back in his eyes.

I smile, "Lets pick up where we left off." I press my lips to his and hold them there for a long time.

"Ewwww! Nobody does that with their friends!" I hear Kebechet squeal. We both smile into the kiss.

'Your right hun, NOBODY does that with their friends.' I think to myself.

**THE END. ITS DONE. NO SEQUELS. THIS IDEA IS BURNING OUT. **

**However, I may do a series of one-shots about Sadie, Anubis, and Kebechet living together because thats how I roll. **

**BTW THE WAY: THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT! My beta, (PJOBookworm) is the best person ever for making my stories readable and giving me really helpful critique so I would TOTALLY appreciate it if you went to her page and read some of her stories! Dooo it! You know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I have a secret guys.. I do own PJO... *fingers are crossed* HA I FOOLED YOU.**

**- McJazz**


End file.
